Reality Escape
by SweetHarmonee
Summary: Drugs, Sex, Riku x Aerith, OOC, One-Shot.


"Come over, Leon and Yuffie aren't home. I'll leave the back door open."

I listen to music blare loudly through my headphones as I walk through the dark, several blocks away from Aerith's house in Radiant Garden. I stop and look around, suddenly paranoid that someone might notice me before heading towards the back of the house. When I get to the back door, it's unlocked, but I push and it won't open. I push harder and finally the door gives with a massive creek that I figure will wake up the entire town. Still, I make my way through the kitchen and upstairs to Aeris' room, tip-toeing and scared the entire way. She's there in her room, lying on the bed in pajamas. We kiss for a long time and speak in whispers in case anyone comes home.

"Babe, you ever done neurion?" I whisper, moving away from her kisses to pull a small bag out of my backpack.

She quickly shakes her head.

"You wanna try some with me?"

She doesn't speak, but she nods her head.

I take a small rounded metal plate out of the bag. Then, I take out the small vile of purple liquid, a syringe and a lighter. I add a few drops from the vile to the plate and heat it up a little with the lighter. Aerith watches me closely as I soak it all up with the syringe. I look up at her and smile anxiously - I'm a little nervous about giving her too much since it's her first time and all, but it was only five drops. I grip the loaded needle in one handle, and hold out my other hand to her, gesturing for her arm. I dig around in arm a little, looking for a vein, and she winces. But it's too dark, and hard to see. I use my cellphone as a light and draw some blood up into the mix to make sure I hit a vein. Then, I push the rest into her arm.

I watch as the neurion sweeps over Aerith; her body goes limp and she lets out a sigh. Her small white hand touches my arm and then she falls back onto her pillows.

I repeat the process to shoot myself up, this time adding about ten drops of the purple liquid. Then I fall back onto the bed with Aerith.

The room is all dark except for a candle burning on her nightstand, but I can still see the pink pillows and flowery blankets all over the place. It's so quiet here in Radiant Garden; I lie still and listen to the sound of Aerith's breathing. After awhile, I prop myself up on my shoulder to look down at her - her pupils are massive right now. The green overwhelms me. Then the euphoria hits and my senses begin to dull. And I realize how fucking high I am.

Aerith turns her head a little towards me, her words are quiet "I love you, Riku."

I lean down to kiss her lips and it's like we're one person. Her tongue is my tongue, her lips my lips, her breath mine, her... My fingers travel down and she lets out a moan and I have to put a finger to her lips to quiet her. We keep kissing like that until I take her pajamas off fast, mine come off too. I take her nipples in my mouth, kiss her breasts hard, and then we start to make love for the first time. And it's, like, more perfect than anything I've ever felt - pulsing, rhythmic, rough. We're here in a small house in Radiant Gardens, but also, we're not. We're far away among beating hearts, sweat falling from the sky and different shades of pink drifting through the air.

We're in bed so long that the bed feels like an ocean of sweat, so much sweat. We keep kissing and moving and just doesn't stop. I feel like I should be out of breath, but I'm not. Everything is amplified; Aerith's kisses, her touch, the silence in the room, the flames flickering from the candle. I move my hand to pin one of hers against the sheets and I notice how her skin is so alive, almost as if it were moving and breathing on it's own. And it's warm, no not warm, hot. Everything in alive - her eyes, her hair, the pillows, the walls. They sway back and forth organically. She looks around and she can see everything coming alive too. But we don't fucking care. It's terrifying and beautiful and we just wannna stay here like this forever - high on neurion, making love, we don't want it to ever stop.

A few hours ago by and I finally decide it's time to pull out. I roll over onto my back and light a cigarette, passing it back and forth with Aerith. I want to shoot up some more, maybe mix it with something else and see what happens. I turn to smile at her before I become light-headed, like I'm gonna pass out. Then, it's all black for some time.


End file.
